


Crying Lightning

by funkylilwriter



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Lapdance, jennie is a really really really panicked gay, lisa is a confident gay, snatching each other at a gay club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: ...There was quite the crowd gathered around someone who couldn’t be seen from where they were standing.[...]And as they pushed their way towards the front of the crowd, Jennie’s eyes widened.“Is that...?”“Lisa!” Chaeyoung exclaimed.





	Crying Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beesprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesprout/gifts).



> ACE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH

After Jisoo’s book was published, it was time to celebrate. Jennie, as her editor and Chaeyoung as Jennie’s co-worker had gotten quite attached to the young writer.

They went out for a nice dinner, toasting to “many more”. Both of them were sad to see Jisoo go, but they were hoping to work on something else in the future.

It had been a nice night, but it took an unexpected turn. All three of them were a bit tipsy and didn’t want it to end.

While they were wobbling down the street, arms linked, Chaeyoung spoke up, “Why don’t we go to this club Lisa has recommended me?”

The two other girls let out an impressed “whoooo” of agreement. They took a taxi, not wanting to risk any of them driving.

They weren’t blackout, get sick drunk, just a bit buzzed, but they still wanted to be careful.

The place was tucked away at the end of a narrow street. The sign was white neon and it hurt Jennie’s eyes. Music was blasting from the inside, audible even on the street. The three, linked together like an odd pretzel, made their way to the door. Jisoo said that it was her treat and paid for the other two who couldn’t find their wallets anyway.

While Jisoo was paying, however, Jennie squinted up at the neon sign and spotted something under the name. It read “gay club”.

She tugged on Chaeyoung’s sleeve and once she got the younger’s attention, pointed up at the sign.

“Has Lisa mentioned that?” Jennie asked.

Chaeyoung pouted, shaking her head. “No...”

“So... Lisa’s gay?” Jisoo deducted, now also looking up.

And suddenly both Jisoo and Chaeyoung were smiling suggestively, poking Jennie to the point where she was hiccupping from laughter. “S-Stop it! Stop!”

Jennie was being so mercilessly teased because of the fact that she had been crushing on Lisa ever since she started working with Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung was her editor and Lisa and Jennie didn’t interact much, but that didn’t stop her from falling for her, _hard_.

Jennie had never been sure if Lisa liked girls though and used it as an excuse not to make a move. Now, she had no excuses left.

But she didn’t want to think about Lisa at the moment. She was trying to have fun.

“Stick together, okay?” Jennie yelled over the music. “We want to get home in one piece so don’t drink too much!”

The other two agreed, but they were already losing themselves to the music. Jennie couldn’t help it, even when she was tipsy she had to worry about the wellbeing on her friends. However things seemed to be going fine, they weren’t getting separated and no creeps tried to approach. Makes sense, since it was a gay club.

Slowly letting go, Jennie let the beat shake her bones, she let the music take her away. She didn’t care if anyone was watching her, damn straight, they should be watching.

However out of the corner of her eye, she spotted that indeed no one was looking at her or her friends. There was quite the crowd gathered around someone who couldn’t be seen from where they were standing.

“Hey... Hey,” Jennie said, slapping at her friends’ arms. “What’s that over there?”

Slowly coming to a stop from her dancing, Chaeyoung tilted her head to the side. “Someone’s giving a performance?”

Jisoo gasped and bounced excitedly. “We should check it out!” She grabbed Jennie and Chaeyoung by the wrists and dragged them over. They pushed through the crowd of mostly girls who were dancing and cheering that certain someone on.

And as they pushed their way towards the front of the crowd, Jennie’s eyes widened.

“Is that...?”

“Lisa!” Chaeyoung exclaimed.

The younger didn’t seem to hear. She was too busy anyway.

Lisa seemed to be unaware of all the eyes on her, she was dancing as if she were completely alone. Eyes half closed, she was currently standing steadily on her heels, legs spread slightly she slid her hands down her chest and bare stomach and stopped at her thighs. She then lowered herself to the ground with impressive speed and popped back up with her bum sticking out.

Jennie was trembling. She was gripping Jisoo’s arm so hard she started whimpering a bit.

“I have to get out of here,” Jennie said to Jisoo.

As Lisa stood straight again and kept rolling her hips to the rhythm, her gaze cleared only enough to rest it on Jennie.

Or perhaps she was imagining. That chilling, sharp gaze couldn’t have been directed at her. Jennie turned around. No one seemed to be looking back at Lisa. She turned back around and gulped.

“Get me out of here,” she tried again.

“Sorry, love,” Chaeyoung said. “We’d be bad friends if we did.”

Jisoo yanked her hand from Jennie’s grip and the two others disappeared in the crowd.

“What—hey—!” It was too late.

Jennie was reluctant to glance back ahead and when she did, she was startled to see Lisa standing right in front of her.

Jennie let out a yelp and stepped back from surprise. Lisa reached for her, grasped the front of her shirt and pulled her in.

Jennie’s heart was beating fast enough to burst out of her chest. Lisa’s red, glossy lips were brushing her own, bodies pressed together.

“L-Lisa... You’re drunk...” Jennie muttered.

The younger shook her head, making her high ponytail swing. The look she gave Jennie was so clear and intense that there was no way Lisa’s mind was clouded at the moment.

“Not quite. I know what I’m doing.”

Jennie wasn't sure what to make of this. Did it mean that Lisa liked her back... or was she just looking for a hook-up?

All thoughts were swept from her mind when Lisa kissed her. Did it matter anyway? All Jennie cared about at the moment was holding onto Lisa as tightly as possible. All that mattered at the moment was the softness of her lips and the cherry flavour of her lip gloss.

Jennie felt Lisa pushing her lightly so she took a clumsy step back, then another and another until she stumbled onto one of the couches in the corner, a bit further from the bar.

Before Jennie could even process what was going on, Lisa was in her lap, straddling her hips.

Jennie pulled away to take a breath. She looked up at Lisa and hoped that she didn't look as terrified as she felt.

“Why...?”

“Because I’m kinda drunk and you’re hot and I’ve liked you for a while now but I have no idea how to approach you,” Lisa slurred, her hand reaching up to twist a strand of Jennie’s hair around her finger.

“A-and this is the tactic you chose?” Jennie asked, sounding startled.

It was as if Lisa only then realized what she’d done. Suddenly kissing Jennie and sitting in her lap and everything. Her confidence seemed to be slowly melting away. She frowned, looking a bit confused.

“Is this not okay?”

Jennie was tempted to give Lisa a lesson, but the power of ovaries was stronger. “Oh no, this is totally okay. Carry on,” she blurted out.

As soon as she said this, Lisa’s confidence was miraculously back and she smirked, leaning back in.

Jennie felt tingly with expectation and excitement, already closing her eyes and waiting for the kiss to come. Any second now.

But as soon as Lisa was close enough, she pulled away. Jennie’s eyes snapped open only to see the younger giggling in delight. She offered no explanation, let alone an apology. She threw her head back, eyes closed.

“This is my song,” Lisa said and began to hum along. Either to Jennie’s delight or horror, she wasn’t sure which, Lisa also started dancing along. Right there, in Jennie’s lap.

The older balled her fists, unable to look away. Lisa slowly lifted her arms above her head, doing small body rolls and therefore grinding against Jennie. She tried not to gasp. Jennie wanted to reach out for her but Lisa once again slipped away, getting up and immediately after dropping on her knees in front of Jennie.

Lisa kept eye contact as she crawled forward and placed her hands on Jennie’s knees, then slowly slid her hands up to her thighs.

Jennie was trembling at that point, keeping her legs closed at all costs, but as Lisa placed her hands back on Jennie’s knees and lightly pushed, she gave in. She may have also let out a quiet whimper as she did so, but it wasn’t nearly loud enough to be heard over the music. Thank God.

Lisa positioned herself between Jennie’s legs and, still on her knees, started swaying her hips to the rhythm. The choreography was done mostly with her arms and, surprisingly, little to no touching. Her body moved smoothly and freely like grass in the breeze. She softly thrust her hips, making Jennie’s heart skip a beat.

Then she stood back up and placed her hands on Jennie’s shoulders, getting up on the couch with her knees on either side of Jennie.

She was trapped, but she honestly wasn’t complaining. She was looking up at Lisa, her little smirk as her hips moved centimetres from Jennie’s face.

And Jennie made the mistake of looking down. Her lips parted at the sight of Lisa’s belly button piercing, her v-line showing with how low her shorts were, the graceful curve of her waist.

Lisa giggled and decided to spare Jennie the torture, instead positioning herself back in her lap.

Jennie was a fool to think the torture was over. Because that was when Lisa really started grinding on poor Jennie, so much so that she could no longer keep her hands to herself. She took Lisa by the waist and her heart sped up at how perfectly her hand fit. Was that odd? Because Jennie felt like she was born to hold Lisa’s waist.

Lisa’s smile seemed to have turned softer, she must have been enjoying the touch. Or was it the way this lap dance suddenly turned gently intimate as Lisa wrapped her arms around Jennie’s neck and pressed their foreheads together? Perhaps it was both.

Jennie let her eyes flutter shut, instead focusing on the physical contact; Lisa’s hips slowly yet firmly working against her own, making electricity run through Jennie’s veins and warmth pool in the pit of her stomach. Lisa’s skin under Jennie’s hands, soft and warm.  Lisa threading her fingers through Jennie’s hair.

Jennie leaned in needily, trying to find Lisa’s lips. The younger let out another chuckle before letting Jennie taste her lip gloss once again.

The warmth spread through Jennie’s body, her chest ached with want. She raised her hand and gripped at the back of Lisa’s crop top.

“Come home with me?” Jennie managed to get out, just barely.

Lisa nuzzled against Jennie’s neck. “You’d want that?”

“Yeah... Please.” As she said this, Jennie tightened her grip on Lisa’s waist.

She was convinced. Lisa stood up once again and helped the dizzy Jennie up.

Lacing their fingers together, Lisa pressed a kiss to the back of Jennie’s palm and said, “Lead the way.”


End file.
